Como o amor nasce UA
by Lali Djibril
Summary: HxR. Cansei de yaoi! Por que ela tinha que ir morar na mesma casa que ele?
1. A chegada

Cap 1 A chegada  
  
-Sr. Heero. Com licença.  
  
-Pode entrar –respondeu uma voz de dentro do quarto.  
  
O empregado entrou e encontrou Heero olhando por uma grande janela, que dava de encontro a uma grande propriedade cheia de árvores.  
  
-A Srta. Relena Peacecraft chegou.  
  
-E daí? –disse com pouco caso.  
  
-A Sra. Une não o Sr. Treize está trabalhando. Portanto, o senhor tem que fazer as honras da casa e ir recebe-la.  
  
Heero suspirou e foi andando em direção à porta. Não estava com a mínima vontade de recebe-la. Atravessou o imenso corredor e logo estava descendo a grande escadaria de mármore. Ao chegar no último degrau desta, parou. Ele se deparou com uma garota parada no centro do hall de entrada com o olhar sereno. Ela tinha as mãos juntas à frente do corpo, e a sua volta haviam tr6es malas. Ela usava um vestido azul-petróleo que ia um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, e uma sandália de salto alto branca.  
  
"Ela está linda!" –pensou, mas não demonstrou a sua admiração. Ele não ia dar o braço a torcer, não para ela.  
  
-Srta. –disse o empregado a reverenciando.  
  
-Oi –disse Heero terminado de descer as escadas e se aproximando da garota –Ainda se lembra de mim?  
  
-Infelizmente sim... –disse com pouco caso e suspirando.  
  
-Como se eu estivesse feliz em recebe-la! –respondeu atacando –Minha mãe não está, então me siga. Vou lhe mostrar o seu quarto.  
  
-Tudo bem. –ela pegou uma mala e então olhou para as outras –O senhor pode me ajudar? –perguntou se voltando para o empregado.  
  
-Claro –respondeu pegando as outras malas. Heero olhou para a garota e pegou a mala de sua mão.  
  
-Por que você pegou a mala?  
  
-por mim eu deixava você carregando... –ela fechou a cara –Mas não é educado.  
  
-Desde quando você é educado?'o –ele se segurou para não responder.  
  
Começaram a subir as escadas e rumaram na direção oposta à que Heero havia aparecido. Andaram por outro corredor e pararam em frente à uma porta. Heero a abriu. Era um quarto grande e muito bonito. Havia uma cama de casal (isso nhaum eh uma sugestão! XD) com pilares e um cortinado de tecido bem fino, que esvoaçava devido ao vento que entrava da janela aberta. Na parede oposta à cama, tinha uma porta que dava para o banheiro, e ao lado havia um grande guarda-roupa. Tinha também um aparelho de som em cima de uma mesinha ao lado da sacada.  
  
O senhor colocou as malas dela no centro do quarto e se retirou. Heero fez o mesmo, mas parou na porta.  
  
-Eu venho te buscar daqui a uma hora.  
  
-Pra quê? 'o  
  
-Vou te mostrar a casa --  
  
-Tudo bem!  
  
-Com licença –ele saiu e fechou a porta.  
  
"Ele mudou... Está mais bonito e simpático!"- pensou.  
  
Olá Bom, eu mudei um poko a personalidade deles! O Heero vai fikar mais feliz, e mais sociável! A Relena vai deixar d ser um poko certinha Espero q tenham gostado do primeiro cap, e me mandem coments! Xau, kisu!!!  
  
Sakura Camui 


	2. Reminiscências

Cap 2 Reminiscências  
  
A garota começou a desfazer as malas e guardar as suas coisas. Depois que 'terminou', ela foi para o banheiro tomar um banho, pois a viajem tinha sido cansativa. Quando saiu do banho, ela colocou uma saia jeans, uma blusinha branca e uma sandália sem salto. Fez uma trança no cabelo e passou um pouco de perfume. Logo após terminar ela ouviu batidas na porta.  
  
"Já passou uma hora?" –ela foi ate a porta e a abriu.  
  
-Vamos? –Heero perguntou.  
  
-Sim.  
  
Por onde passavam, Heero mostrava os lugares, até saírem para o jardim.  
  
-Muita coisa mudou por aqui. Faz tempo, não é?  
  
-É.  
  
-Eu ainda me lembro de quando éramos crianças! –ela disse –Você lembra quando...  
  
Flashback  
  
-Relena! Hoje os Yuy (eu vou manter o sobrenome do Heero, ok?) vem nos fazer uma visita!  
  
-Tá!  
  
-Heero! Devolve a minha boneca!!! –a garotinha disse brava.  
  
-Não! –o garotinho dava risada. Então ela mudou a expressão, deixando esta mais marota.  
  
-Eu não sabia que você gostava tanto de bonecas! Se você queria brincar, podia ter falado.  
  
-Eu não gosto de bonecas ;  
  
-Então devolve ela pra mim?  
  
-Não! Eu gosto de te deixar brava!!!  
  
-Ora, seu...! Eu te odeio, Heero! Nunca mais venha aqui!  
  
Fim do flashback (eh como c eles tivessem 17 anos agora)  
  
-E você realmente não voltou mais.  
  
-Sentiu minha falta?  
  
-Não... [Heero: ploft]  
  
-E você também não veio mais aqui.  
  
-Do jeito que você era chato, não valia a pena.  
  
-...  
  
-Que rosa linda! –disse mudando completamente o assunto [Heero: ploft] –Posso pegar? --  
  
-Faça como quiser #--  
  
-Oba! (como a minha Relena tah feliz!!! XD) –ela pegou a rosa.  
  
-Você não quer relembrar os velhos tempos? –perguntou sorrindo maléficamente.  
  
-Como as...? –o rapaz tirou a rosa da mão dela.  
  
-Vem pegar! –disse e saiu correndo.  
  
-Droga! Heero, devolve! –começou a correr atrás dele –Nós não somos mais crianças!  
  
-E daí? –disse mostrando a língua. (meu Heero tbm tah feliz!!! XD)  
  
-Ah é? –ela começou a correr mais rápido.  
  
Heero se virou para ver onde ela estava e se surpreendeu ao vê-la na sua frente. Relena segurou o seu braço, mas Heero se desequilibrou e caiu pra trás com Relena por cima. Ficaram vermelhos.  
  
-Você está mais rápida.  
  
-Obrigada.  
  
"E continua linda quando está brava..." –completou em pensamentos.  
  
Ficaram assim durante alguns segundos se contemplando, um em cima do outro.  
  
-Sr. Heero! –uma voz chamou ao longe, tirando-os do transe. Relena saiu de cima dele [mas continuou no chão] para que este pudesse se levantar. Heero esticou a mão para ela ajudando-a a se levantar.  
  
-Obrigada. Minha rosa? –ele a entregou –Obrigada novamente.  
  
-Sr. Heero! A Sra. Une chegou.  
  
-Já estou indo! Vamos? –perguntou para Relena.  
  
-Sim  
  
Os dois foram andando em direção à casa sem dizer nada. Ao chegarem, avistaram a Sra. Une no hall, esperando-os.  
  
-Relena!  
  
-Olá, sra. Une! –a garota fez uma reverência.  
  
-Me chame apenas de Une! Como foi a viajem?  
  
-Foi boa  
  
-Já mostraram seu quarto?  
  
-Heero me mostrou   
  
-Que bom! Se precisar de alguma coisa é só pedir  
  
-Obrigada!  
  
-Com licença –a sra. Une se retirou escada a cima. 


	3. Motivo

Cap 3 Motivo  
  
No dia seguinte Heero acordou pensando. Sabia que Relena iria passar as férias na sua casa, mas não sabia o motivo. Por que, depois de dez anos, Relena iria para a sua casa?  
  
Ele se levantou, tomou banho, se trocou e desceu as escadas. Já eram oito horas, provavelmente seu pai e sua mãe já haviam saído. O garoto comeu alguma coisa na cozinha e depois foi para o jardim, sempre fazia isso. Olhou para o lado e viu Relena olhando para o horizonte. Já ia chamá-la quando viu uma lágrima escorrer pela face da garota. Ele se aproximou.  
  
-Relena... –ela o olhou assustada, então passou a mão no rosto.  
  
-Ah! Boa dia Heero! Eu...  
  
-Você estava chorando? Por que?  
  
Ela olhou para o lado, e novas lágrimas começaram a cair.  
  
-Você não sabe por que eu vim pra cá, não é? –ela disse.  
  
-Na verdade não.  
  
-Há uma semana os meus pais morreram num acidente de carro. Como a sua família sempre foi amiga da minha, a sra. Une pediu para mim vir pra cá, para que eu não ficasse sozinha em um momento como esse, mas... eu sinto tanto a falta deles! –ela colocou as mãos no rosto.  
  
Heero não sabia o que fazer. Sentiu um nó na garganta e num impulso a abraçou.  
  
-Calma...  
  
-Por que eles se foram?! –ela retribuiu o abraço enterrando o rosto no peito dele –Por que???  
  
-Calma... –ele começou a fazer carinho na cabeça dela.  
  
-Eu não quero ser ingrata, mas eu ainda me sinto sozinha! Eu os amava tanto...  
  
-Eu sei que amava, e eles também amam você. Com certeza eles estão do seu lado agora, você nunca vai estar sozinha... –ela ainda chorava muito.  
  
Ela chorou toda a tristeza que guardou dentro de si na última semana. Até que as lágrimas foram cessando, a dor foi passando. Ela virou o rosto para o lado, mas não se soltou do abraço.  
  
–Melhor agora?  
  
-Sim... obrigada. –ela o soltou –Me desculpe, eu molhei a sua camiseta. –disse enxugando o rosto.  
  
-Tudo bem. Eu posso trocar –ele sorriu –Se precisar chorar de novo é só me chamar! Tem muitas camisetas para serem molhadas! –ela começou a rir.  
  
-Você mudou muito.  
  
-Você também.  
  
-Obrigada por me ouvir... Agora eu não me sinto mais tão sozinha!  
  
-Isso é bom! –ele disse sorrindo –Quer assistir um filme água com açúcar?  
  
-E chorar de novo?  
  
-É.  
  
-Tô nessa.  
  
-Então vamos! –Heero passou seu braço em torno do pescoço dela, puxando-a.  
  
-Você está parecendo um irmão mais velho, sabia?  
  
-É isso aí! E você tem que me obedecer!!!  
  
-Até parece XD  
  
-Ora...  
  
Hohoho''' eu eskeci d colokar um comentahrio meu no segundo cap XD falha minha baum, como viram, eu muday um pouko a personalidade deles realmente, espero q ken esteja lendo alguem q naum goste d yaoi esteja gostando  
  
Xauzinhu, kisus!!!!!  
  
Relena 


	4. Amigos

Cap 4 Amigos  
  
Heero estava no seu quarto lendo (tipow... no dia seguinte), quando bateram na porta.  
  
-Sr. Heero. O sr. Duo está aqui.  
  
-O Duo? 'o –ele fechou o livro.  
  
Duo estava parado no meio do hall, de costas e com as mãos na cabeça.  
  
-Duo? –Heero chamou e o de tranças se virou –O que faz aqui?  
  
-Oi Heero!!! Tudo bem???  
  
-Tudo.  
  
-Eu tava passando aqui na frente e resolvi parar pra dizer um 'oi'!   
  
-Heero você...? –Relena parou no meio da escada. Ela e Duo se olharam.  
  
-Quem é você?- perguntaram ao mesmo tempo sorrindo e com cara de bobos.  
  
-Eu sou Relena Peacecrafft. Prazer -ela terminou de descer as escadas e parou em frente à ele.  
  
-Eu sou Duo Maxwell. Pode ter certeza de que o prazer é meu -disse pegando a mão da garota e beijando-a.  
  
-Quem é ele/a? –perguntaram ao mesmo tempo para Heero. [Hee: ploft]  
  
-Este é um amigo da escola. E ela é uma amiga de infância.  
  
-Ah ta. –disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.  
  
-E o que faz aqui, srta. Relena?  
  
-Vim passar as férias  
  
-Tem certeza de que são só amigos?  
  
-Sim  
  
-Putz Heero! Uma gatinha dessas na tua casa e você não faz nada???  
  
-Como assim? #--  
  
-Ai, ai... ; Hee-chan, você tem muito o que aprender…  
  
-Hee... chan? –Relena começou a rir muito.  
  
-Se me chamar de Hee-chan mais uma vez você morre... [Duo: ']  
  
-Posso te chamar de Relena? –Do perguntou.  
  
-Claro! Gostei de voc  
  
-Eu também gostei de você, gatinha. Pode ter certeza de que se eu não estivesse com a Hilde, chamaria você pra sair!  
  
-E você pode ter certeza de que eu não iria aceitar -foi a vez de Heero rir.  
  
-TT Você tem namorado?  
  
-Não. Mas eu acabei de te conhecer, então...  
  
-Tudo bem -- Eu vim chamar você pra sair Heero. A senhorita também, é claro  
  
-Eu não vou –Heero.  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Não quero...  
  
-Ah... nós vamos sim! –cortou Relena.  
  
-Quem disse?  
  
-Por favor! –ela disse com as mãos juntas e os olhinhos brilhantes e grandões. –Vaiiiiiii!!!! -  
  
-Vaiiiiiii!!! –disse Duo na mesma situação –Faz tanto tempo que você não sai com a turma!  
  
-Tá bom! –ele disse por fim.  
  
-Oba!!!!!! –Duo e Relena deram as mãos e começaram a dar pulinhos. [Heero: ploft]  
  
-Nós vamos nos dar muito bem Relena! –Duo apertou a mão dela.  
  
-Eu também acho!!! Hehehehe –seus olhos brilhavam.  
  
-Bom... então eu vou indo Heero! Tchau Relena!  
  
-Tchau Duo -o garoto virou as costas e saiu –Gostei dele!  
  
-Eu percebi... –disse Heero com uma gota enorme na cabeça. Do nada Duo apareceu de novo.  
  
-Desculpem! Eu esqueci de falar para onde nós íamos'! [Heero e Relena: ploft] É naquela danceteria nova! Sabe onde fica?  
  
-Sei. –disse Heero.  
  
-Hm... já foi lá, hein??? –Heero socou a cabeça de Duo –Ai!i.i Era brincadeira. Bom, então amanhã às nove!!!  
  
-Ok. –Duo saiu.  
  
-Isso vai ser bom para eu me distrair um pouco e você sair de casa! Não é? –disse Relena.  
  
-É... 


	5. Vamos dançar!

Cap 5 Vamos dançar!  
  
Heero estava esperando Relena no hall de entrada. Ele estava vestido com uma calça, sapato e camisa, que estava com os dois primeiros botões abertos, pretos.  
  
-Cheguei! –ela disse descendo as escadas. Heero se deslumbrou.  
  
Relena estava com uma batinha, uma saia e botas pretas. Usava uma maquiagem leve no rosto, e trazia um pequeno crucifixo de brilhantes no pescoço, e trazia os cabelos soltos.  
  
-Parece que estamos combinandov  
  
-É...  
  
-Demorei muito?  
  
-Que nada! Só uma hora #--  
  
-XD Avisou a sua mãe?  
  
-Sim... Vamos!  
  
Eles saíram da casa e foram para o estacionamento da casa. Heero chegou perto de uma moto.  
  
-Não me diga que vamos de moto... –Relena.  
  
-Vamos de moto!  
  
-Por que você não me avisou? Eu vou congelar TT  
  
-Nem está tão frio...  
  
-Eu estou de saia!  
  
-Ninguém vai perceber...  
  
-Monstro i.i –o rapaz levantou uma sobrancelha e deu um capacete para Relena colocar. Ele subiu na moto e ela ficou só olhando.  
  
-Tá esperando o que? Sobe! E se segura em mim! –ela subiu meio a contra gosto e enlaçou a cintura de Heero encostando a cabeça nas costas dele. Ele se sentiu estranho ao sentir o corpo dela colado no seu, não sabia por que.  
  
A moto arrancou e após 20 minutos eles chegaram na danceteria. Relena desceu da moto e tirou o capacete.  
  
-Eu... estou... congelando! –ele deu risada. –Está rindo do que?  
  
-Nada não!  
  
Eles entraram e logo avistaram a mesa em que Duo estava com um grupo de pessoas. O de tranças os viu e saiu correndo.  
  
-Relena!!! Heero!!! Vocês vieram Vem Relena! Eu vou te apresentar a turma! –Duo saiu puxando Relena até a mesa. Quando ela chegou, levou um susto.  
  
-Dorothi?! –ela gritou ao ver a garota de cabelos compridos e loiros.  
  
-Senhorita Relena?! –ela disse se levantando.  
  
-Já disse para me chamar apenas de Relena'  
  
-Já se conhecem? o.o –Duo.  
  
-Nós estudamos juntas até a quinta série Ai a Dorothi se mudou...  
  
-Legal! Bom, tirando a Dorothi, essas são Hilde, o meu amor!  
  
-Ai Duo...  
  
-Catherine e Sally! –disse apontando uma de cada vez –E esses são Trowa, Quatre e Wu-fei!  
  
-Muito prazer Eu sou Relena!  
  
-Seja bem vinda! –Catherine.  
  
-Vocês estão com fome? Por que eu estou morrendo!!! –Duo.  
  
Tudo foi correndo bem. Relena saiu para a pista com as meninas e logo Duo, Trowa e Wu-fei se juntaram a elas. Apenas Heero não foi dançar o que Relena percebeu.  
  
-Vem dançar Heero! –ela disse se aproximando dele.  
  
-Não estou com vontade.  
  
-Para de ser chato! Vem!  
  
-Mas eu não quero! –Relena o olhou mais atentamente e sorriu.  
  
-Você não sabe dançar! –disse por fim.  
  
-Quê?!  
  
-Ora, se não quer é porque não sabe! Mas a gente dá um jeito nisso! Vem! –ela pegou o braço dele e saiu puxando para a pista –É só fazer igual todo mundo! Está vendo? .  
  
O garoto viu como os outros dançavam e logo estava dançando muito bem. Ele e Relena faziam um belo par dançando.  
  
-Com licença! Será que posso tirar a senhorita para dançar? –perguntou um rapaz se aproximando deles.  
  
-Claro -ela respondeu –Eu já volto! –disse para Heero.  
  
O garoto não soube por que, mas sentiu ciúmes ao vê-la dançando com aquele desconhecido.  
  
A noite foi passando e Sally foi a primeira a sair, junto com Wu-fei. Ela tinha que acordar cedo para trabalhar e Wu-fei foi leva-la para casa. Às duas da manhã todos foram se despedindo. Relena estava cansada e já estava bocejando. Ao chegarem em casa Heero percebeu que ela acabou dormindo.  
  
"Isso que é sono pesado... --' Dormir na moto?" –ele a pegou no colo, entrou em casa e foi para o quarto da garota. Colocou-a na cama, tirou suas botas e depois a cobriu. Antes de sair do quarto deu uma ultima olhada para a garota que dormia serenamente, depois fechou a porta e foi dormir.  
  
Bom, desculpem a demora primeiramente maix tah akee o cap 5!!! Please, coments Ah! Viram?? O hee-chan começou a sentir CIUMES XD Hoho! Sem contar q eles estaum fikando amigos xau, kisus = 


	6. Situações

Cap 6 Situações  
  
Relena acordou no dia seguinte confusa. Demorou um pouco para notar que estava em seu quarto na casa dos Yuy.  
  
"Será que eu acabei dormindo na moto? Eu estava tão cansada..." –então ela sorriu –"Será que foi o Heero que me colocou na cama? Depois eu vou agradecer!"  
  
Ela se levantou e foi tomar um banho. Se trocou colocou uma mini-saia jeans e uma blusinha rosa, com sandálias sem salto e desceu para comer alguma coisa, estava com fome.  
  
"Que horas devem ser agora?" –ela olhou para o relógio perto da escada.  
  
-O QUÊ???? 12:30??????????? -Ela foi em direção à cozinha, e pelo jeito todos já haviam almoçado. –Com licença! –ela disse para uma senhora –O Heero já acordou?  
  
-Eu ainda não o vi, srta.  
  
-Obrigada   
  
Ela comeu e depois subiu as escadas indo em direção ao quarto de Heero. Bateu na porta, mas ninguém atendeu.  
  
-Heero? –ela abriu as portas. A cama estava desarrumada, mas não tinha ninguém deitado –Heero? Você está aqui? –ela andou pelo quarto, olhando tudo (curiosa XD), então ouviu um barulho de porta abrindo e se virou –Heero, eu que... –Relena fica supervermelha.  
  
Heero tinha acabado de sair do banheiro com apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura, deixando seu corpo à mostra com os cabelos molhados. [ele também ficou vermelho]  
  
-O que você está fazendo aqui? –perguntou quando ela se virou de costas para ele enquanto tampava os olhos.  
  
-E-eu... eu queria falar com v-você...  
  
-Quer parar de gaguejar? –ele disse se controlando para não fazer o mesmo. –Fica virada e não olha para trás... eu vou me trocar.  
  
-Tá... tu-tudo bem...  
  
Relena estava muito envergonhada, pois havia sido a primeira vez que vira um homem 'pelado', e só para piorar este homem era o Heero. Seu coração estava batendo rápido e ela não sabia o por que.  
  
-Pronto. Já terminei. –Relena continuou parada, ela não conseguia olhar para ele –Relena? Eu já terminei   
  
-T-tá... –ela se vira ainda muito vermelha. Heero sorriu maliciosamente.  
  
-O que foi? Ficou admirada com o meu corpo? –ele foi se aproximando de Relena que quase morreu sem ar quando ele disse isso, será que ele lia pensamentos?  
  
-N-não... é que... Oras! Não é nada!!!  
  
-Ah, não? –ele chegou bem pertinho e quando Relena ficou um pouco mais vermelha ele começou a rir. –HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (eu tirei isso de fushigi yuugi XD)  
  
-Idiota! ùu  
  
-Mas... o que você queria falar?  
  
-Ah, é! Eu queria te agradecer por ter me colocado na cama esta madrugada Eu acabei dormindo antes de chegar aqui e você teve o trabalho de me colocar para dormir! Obrigada  
  
-Não precisa me agradecer! Eu fiz o que qualquer um teria feito.  
  
-Mas mesmo assim eu agradeço!  
  
-Tudo bem então!  
  
-Com licença e desculpe ter entrado no seu quarto sem avisar XD  
  
-Tá. AH! Eu chamei o pessoal para vir aqui passar um dia com a gente na piscina.  
  
-Sério?! Que legal E quando eles vêm?  
  
-Amanhã.  
  
-Tudo bem! –ela se virou fazendo menção de sair, mas se virou novamente, com a expressão preocupada –Heero... eu...  
  
-O que?  
  
-Eu não tenho biquíni. [hee: ploft] Você pode me levar pra comprar um? -Heero ficou olhando para a garota –Por favor!!!!! –pediu com os olhinhos brilhantes (estilo o gato de botas do shrek!!! So cute ) e Heero não conseguiu dizer não.  
  
-Tudo bem... vamos sair então.  
  
-OBA! –ela correu e o abraçou [o rapaz ficou vermelho mas Relena não notou] –Então vamos!!!  
  
-Eu ainda não comi nada...  
  
-Ah .. Então vai comer enquanto eu vou buscar a minha bolsa! –ela ia saindo novamente, mas se vira –Nós vamos de moto?  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Então eu vou trocar de roupa também' [Hee: ploft] –dessa vez ela virou e saiu.  
  
Yoo Mas, imaginem o hee-chan peladu oh, estou me tornando uma pervertida... primeiro o vídeo com o Gackt nu, segundo: eu fiko imaginando essas coisas... menina má ;; Nha, eu keru agradecer ao meu primeiro comentahrio: Kagome009!!! Nhay, mto obrigada pelo seu coment!!! arigatoo gozaimasu Desculpe pelos caps curtos i.i Mais o seu comentario me deixou feliz, e foi ele q fez com q eu kolokasse esse capitulo Baum, it's all for today! Xau, kisu kisu = 


	7. Compras!

Cap 7 Compras!  
  
Relena foi para o seu quarto se trocar. Colocou uma calça pantalona jeans, um par de botas e uma batinha preta. Pegou sua bolsa e deixou o quarto. Como já tinha almoçado, ficou esperando Heero na sala, até que ele apareceu.  
  
-Pronto. Vamos? –perguntou.  
  
-Sim!  
  
Foram para a garagem, subiram na moto e rumaram para o shopping. Chegaram lá e foram procurar uma loja que vendesse biquínis. Andaram por vários corredores até encontrarem uma.  
  
-Me espera aqui que eu vou entrar para ver! – Relena disse deixando Heero sentado em um banco em frente à loja.  
  
A garota entrou na loja e olhou vários modelos de biquínis, de várias cores e tamanhos. Após 40 minutos saiu da loja sorridente e com uma sacolinha na mão.  
  
-Pronto!!! Demorei?  
  
-Não, imagina--' Com o tempo que passou lá dentro você deve ter achado o que queria.  
  
-E achei!!! Você vai ver amanhã!  
  
-Ok... Quer tomar um sorvete?  
  
-Quero! Eu amo sorvete!!! -disse com os olhinhos brilhando.  
  
-Então vamos!  
  
Eles saíram andando novamente pelo shopping conversando animadamente sobre os mais variados assuntos, até chegarem em uma sorveteria com mesinhas e cadeiras para sentarem.  
  
-O que o casal de namorados vai querer? -perguntou a atendente.  
  
Os dois olharam para trás, para os lados e depois novamente para a moça.  
  
-E então? –ela insistiu.  
  
-Está falando com a gente? –perguntou Heero.  
  
-Sim o.o'  
  
-Me desculpe mas... não somos namorados! –disse Relena.  
  
-Oh! Me desculpem!  
  
-Tudo bem! -Relena disse com uma gota enorme na cabeça.  
  
-O que vão querer?  
  
-Eu quero baunilha com cobertura de chocolate e castanhas! -Relena.  
  
-Chocolate. –Heero.  
  
A senhorita serviu os sorvetes, eles pagaram e depois foram se sentar.  
  
-Está bom! –disse Relena na primeira colherada.  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Você é muito sério, sabia? –disse Relena levando mais uma colher na boca.  
  
-Você acha?  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Isso é bom ou ruim?  
  
-Não sei. Mas você deveria se divertir mais!  
  
-Nesses últimos dias eu tenho me divertido bastante, eu diria.  
  
-Isso é bom!  
  
Heero olhou para a garota e notou que ela tinha sujado o canto da boca de calda de chocolate sem perceber.  
  
-Você se sujou. –disse levando a mão para a boca da garota e limpando. Ela estremeceu e se sentiu estranha.  
  
-Obrigada!  
  
-De nada -respondeu sorrindo.  
  
Eles terminaram e saíram do shopping, voltando para casa.  
  
-Eu vou assistir TV! –Relena disse ao chegarem em casa – Vem junto???  
  
-Tudo bem, não tenho nada para fazer mesmo.  
  
-Oba!  
  
Eles foram para a sala e passaram o resto da tarde assistindo à seriados e filmes, ao mesmo tempo que conversavam um pouco.

!!

À noite todos foram jantar juntos. [Heero, Relena, Une e Treize]  
  
-Como foi o dia de vocês? -perguntou Une enquanto comiam.  
  
-Foi bom! Fomos no shopping, não é Heero? –Relena disse feliz.  
  
-Sim.  
  
-É muito bom saber que vocês estão se dando bem! – disse Treize.  
  
-Sim! É realmente bom! –Une –Ah! Bom, o aniversário do seu pai está próximo –ela disse apontando Treize – Nós resolvemos dar uma festa à fantasia!  
  
-Que legal!!! –exclamou Relena.  
  
-Por que você não chama seus amigos, Heero? –perguntou Treize.  
  
-Que ótima idéia! –Une.  
  
-Vou chamá-los.  
  
Então passaram o resto do jantar discutindo sobre a festa.

------------------------

Hohoho!!! Yai??? o q axaum q vai ocorrer nessa festa? O q posse adiantar eh q ela vai demorar para xegar nn Baum, tow MTO FELIX POR TER RECEBIDO DOIS COMENTAHRIOS DE ALMAS BONDOSAS Q NAUM TEIN NADA CONTRA A RELENA XDDDD Nhay,

agradecimentos:

Dana/Kitsune -Yoo, ki baum ki gostou da iniciativa minha d fazer algo naum yaoi! Pra falar a verdade, eu a fiz justamente pensando nisso... Na verdade eu naum sou mto xegada em yaoi, por isso, cansada d fics yaoi de gundam, eu fiz essa XD diferente, mudando um pouko os personagens (pq naum gostaum da Relena, neh? nn) hehehehe! Nada contra yaoi, mas enjoa msm XD hohoho, sugestão anotada! Realmente, axo q nessa fic eu me prendi mto no Hee e na Re, eskecendo d desenvolver mais os outros personagens... Eles naum saum brigões naum, apenas tein q conviver com suas diferenças! Naum c conhecem desde criança... Senaum a Relena os conheceria, certo? (ela conhece apenas o Heero de infância e a Dorothy da eskola!) Bom, essa kestaum da Relena, pra onde ela vai e talz vai ser tratada bein mais pra frente! Por enkuanto, ela soh irah c divertir nas fehrias! Eu vou tentar intercalar umas histórias sobre os outros personagens no meio, e de como o Heero os conheceu, ok??? Mto obrigada pelo seu comentahrio!!! E ki baum q estah gostandu!!! kisu!

Kagome 009 -Hohoho, vc gosta d yaoi, neh??? ok, parece q todo mundu q eu conheçu gosta XD Pelo menos vc naum menospreza a Relena i.i ki baum q tah gostandu, tava fikando um pouko triste por ngm comentar TT hehehe, os caps saum assim msm... eh q cada um fala d uma coisa diferente, naum daria para colokar dois em um soh... ia fikar estranho õ.o desculpe a kestaum dos caps .-. Kisu!!!!

Hohoho, eh issu genti Comentem maix! Xau, kisu!!!

Relena


	8. Piscina!

  
  
Relena se arrumava em frente ao espelho. Havia colocado o biquíni que comprara no dia anterior e agora fazia uma trança nos cabelos. Seu biquíni era rosa, com pequenas bolinhas [rosa] nas laterais da parte de baixo do biquíni. Terminou a trança e foi colocar uma roupa por cima do biquíni. Por fim, se decidiu em colocar uma mini saia jenas, uma blusinha rosa e um chinelinho branco. (non eh por nada naum... mas essa Relena tah parecida demais comigo XDDD) Pegou uma bolsinha com protetor corporal e labial, uma toalha e óculos de sol.   
  
Saiu do quarto, chegou ao final do corredor e encontrou Heero que também ia descer as escadas. Ele estava com uma camiseta branca e bermudão vermelho (á lá Shingo Mama o garoto mais bonito da minha escola! Mtoooooo gato!!!) (Shingo Mama eh apelido q eu e minha amigas demos XD).  
  
-Bom dia Heero!!!   
  
-Bom dia! Vai tomar café?  
  
-Sim!  
  
-Então vamos juntos! Estou com fome =.=  
  
-Vamos!  
  
Eles rumaram para a cozinha e após 30 minutos terminaram de tomar o café da manhã. (eram umas 9:45) Então a campainha toca (e o homem entra com sua mãos podres saindo pela... opaXD) Um empregado atende a porta.  
  
-Bom dia! –a voz de Hilde pode ser ouvida ao lado de fora.  
  
-Heero! Amigão!!! Yai! Beleza??? –disse Duo entrando.  
  
-Duo! –Hilde gritou –Com licença -disse para o empregado –Que falta de educação!  
  
-Desculpe ..  
  
-Bom dia -disse se voltando para Relena e Heero.  
  
-Bom dia o.o'' –responderam os dois juntos.  
  
Após alguns minutos todos foram chegando, menos Wu-fei e Sally, pois ela iria trabalhar na parte da manhã e os dois só iriam para a casa de Heero umas duas horas da tarde. Todos foram para a piscina, queriam curtir bastante aquele sol que estava fazendo o belo dia também. Relena viu todos iram para uma cadeira de descanso e sorriu malignamente.  
  
Heero chegou perto da piscina para ver a temperatura da água, então a garota chegou perto bem quietinha e do nada o empurrou para dentro da piscina.  
  
-HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA!!!!! –todos começaram a rir. Heero levantou a cabeça [ele estava no fundo da piscina] com uma cara de poucos amigos, e olhou fuzilando para Relena.  
  
-Des... há! Desculpe! Eu não resisti!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! –ela disse quase chorando de tanto rir. O garoto saiu da piscina e foi andando em direção à ela. –Não Heero! Não!!! Por favorzinho! –o garoto a segurou pelo pulso antes dela conseguir fugir –Não!!! –ele a pegou no colo (como o marido faz com a esposa qdo acabam d c casar), chegou bem perto da piscina, então ela agarrou o pescoço dele –Se eu for, você vai junto!!!  
  
-Eu não tenho medo de água! E eu já estou molhado!  
  
-HEERO! NÃO!T-T' –ele pulou na água junto com ela. Quando voltaram à superfície estavam todos rindo. –Seu monstro... –disse jogando água na cara dele.  
  
-Foi você quem começou... –disse jogando água nela para revidar.  
  
-Quer parar de jogar água em mim? –ela jogou mais nele.  
  
-Foi você quem começou de novo... –jogou mais nela. Logo estavam brigando e jogando água um no outro.   
  
Até que começaram a rir e brincar (d jogar água) [todos os outros estavam com gotas na cabeça]. Então Heero encurralou Relena em uma das extremidades da piscina.  
  
-O que acha de jogarmos eles na piscina também? –ele propôs com um sorriso maldoso, apesar de estar se sentindo estranho com a proximidade da garota.  
  
-Legal!  
  
-Eu pego os meninos...  
  
-E eu as meninas... –os dois sorriram maldosamente. –Eu vou fingir que estou fugindo de você para não dar muito na cara, ok?  
  
-Tá... –a garota pegou ar e passou por debaixo dos braços de Heero, que estavam prendendo-a na parede.  
  
Ela saiu da piscina e viu que as meninas estavam conversando bem na beirada, então ela chegou sorrateiramente e as empurrou. Enquanto isso Heero pegava um por um dos meninos e os jogava dentro da água. Logo, estavam todos dentro da piscina, Heero e Relena fora dando risada. Eles apertaram-se as mãos.  
  
-Bom trabalho! –disse Heero dando risada.  
  
-Você também!  
  
Quando notaram estavam todos com cara de stress dentro da piscina.  
  
-Hã... vamos andar Heero? –todos começaram a sair da piscina.  
  
-Não acha melhor correr? –começaram a se dirigir à eles.  
  
-Concordo!!!  
  
Os dois saíram correndo com todos em suas colas.  
  
-VOLTEM AQUI!!!  
  
-Corre Heero!!!  
  
O dia passou normal, Wu-fei e Sally chegaram e todos se divertiram a tarde inteira. Heero e Relena estavam cada vez mais próximos, sendo que o primeiro sorria mais que nunca e a segunda esquecera por um momento a morte de seus pais.

------------------------------

Nhoiyoo!!! Nhay, naum briguem comigo i.i Eu say q fokou pekeno XDDDD Maix, foi o melhor q eu pude fazer- Bom, kero agradecer à:

Kagome 009 - HUEHEUHEHEUE!! Eu tenhu a fotu q vc tah falando e mto mais! Eh realmente kawaii, e eh do episodio final XD eh, ele jah ameaçou mata-la mil vezes, maix nunk conseguiu! Ela tein o amor dele com certeza, senaum ele jah tinha matadu! Obrigada novamente pelo seu comentahrio!!!!! - kisu!

Nat - Nhay!!! Vlw pelo coment!!!!!!!!! baum, eu naum tinha nada contra yaoi tbm, maix pegay um pokinhuzinhu soh d raiva por causa de gundam XD (desculpem pessoas q gostaum de yaoi) Eu tbm axo q ele combine maix com a relena do q com o duo... o.o sem contar q o Duo tein a Hilde e naum tein cara de ser gay XD Baum, akee estah cap!

eh isso genti, vlw mesmo os coments q eu tow recebendo!!!! Xauzinho, kisu!!!

Relena


	9. §Como tudo começou§

**Como tudo começou...**

****  
  
Um garoto com uma longa trança no cabelo que escorria em suas costas andava pela rua normalmente, sem preocupações. Ele olhava tudo à sua volta, analisando.  
  
"Realmente, essa cidade é diferente da onde eu morava! Mas é interessante. Acho que vou me dar bem aqui!" –ele pensava sorrindo.  
  
Tinha 15 anos de idade e acabara de se mudar para aquela cidade, Sanc. Seus pais tinham ganhado uma promoção, então resolveram se mudar para lá. Seu nome era Duo Maxwell.  
  
Duo olhava a tudo, até que esbarrou em alguém.  
  
-Ei, você poderia olhar por onde anda!!! –ele ouviu uma voz feminina dizer.  
  
-Me desculpe! Eu estava meio distraído, não foi intenção! –ele disse se levantando e esticando a mão para ajudar a garota a se levantar do chão.  
  
-Ok, desculpe-me também... Por ter gritado com você. –ela disse aceitando a ajuda –Você é novo por aqui? Nunca o vi antes...  
  
-Ah! Sim, eu sou! Cheguei ontem e resolvi sair para ver a cidade! Meu nome é Duo Maxwell, prazer –ele disse beijando as costas da mão da garota.  
  
-Ah... o meu é Hilde Schbeiker Quer que eu te mostre a cidade?  
  
-Você poderia? –ele perguntou com os olhos brilhando.  
  
-Claro'  
  
Então eles passaram a tarde toda andando pela cidade. Hilde mostrava tudo para o 'novato'.  
  
-Você mora aqui a muito tempo? –o rapaz perguntou.  
  
-Desde quando me entendo por gente! –ela respondeu rindo –Nasci aqui, por isso conheço todo mundo! E você? Como veio parar aqui?  
  
-Meus pais foram promovidos! Então tivemos que mudar de cidade  
  
-E você não achou ruim? Quer dizer... sair de perto dos amigos e tal... –ela perguntou séria.  
  
-No começo eu achei, mas quando esbarrei com você esqueci tudo isso!!! –Duo disse sorrindo, enquanto Hilde corava.  
  
-Ah ta...  
  
-Você fica ainda mais linda vermelha desse jeito!!!  
  
-Pára Duo! Estou ficando sem graça... –ela disse super vermelha.  
  
-Tudo bem... Eu tenho que voltar para casa agora. –ele chegou perto e deu um selinho na garota –O que eu disse à pouco é verdade! Não se esqueça -ele disse se virando e acenando com a mão –Quem sabe a gente não se 'esbarra' por aí novamente, né?  
  
-É... –ela respondeu meio abobalhada. 

**§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

-Ei!!! Duo!!! –Hilde gritou quando avistou o rapaz –Vem aqui! –ela chamou sorrindo.  
  
-Olá Hilde! –ele viu que ela estava acompanhada –E quem são vocês?  
  
-Esses são meus amigos...  
  
-Eu sou Dorothy, muito prazer! –disse uma garota alta e com longos cabelos loiros.  
  
-Eu sou Catherine -disse uma garota com cabelos curtos e castanhos.  
  
-E eu sou Chang Wu-fei... –disse um chinês muito sério.  
  
-Eu sou Duo! Senhoritas... –disse dando um beijo nas costas da mão de cada uma –Senhor. –disse apenas se curvando –O prazer é meu. Vocês moram aqui há muito tempo também? o.o  
  
-Eu moro aqui há cinco anos! –respondeu Dorothy.  
  
-Cheguei no ano passado -Catherine.  
  
-Moro aqui desde criança, mas não nasci aqui. –Wu-fei.  
  
-E como vieram parar aqui???? Seus pais também foram promovidos? –disse dando risada.  
  
-Não... Minha mãe morreu e meu pai quis sair da antiga cidade onde morávamos, pois tudo lá lembrava ela. –disse Dorothy sorrindo.  
  
-Ah... Eu... sinto muito pela sua mãe. –Duo disse mais sério.  
  
-Mudei para cá... Bom, queríamos mudar para uma casa mais nova! –disse Catherine rindo -Eu morava na cidade vizinha!  
  
-Ah ta...  
  
Logo Duo estava enturmado e ficaram bem amigos. 

**§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

.:Na escola:.  
  
-Ei, quem é aquele, Hilde? -perguntou Duo apontando para um menino com cabelos castanhos e quieto no fundo da sala –Ele é tão sério...  
  
-Ah. Ele é o Heero Yuy. Na verdade ele não tem muitos amigos por causa dessa seriedade toda dele. Nunca abre a boca para falar nada! –disse Hilde.  
  
-Vamos ver se ele é tão sério mesmo!!! –ele disse levantando-se e indo na direção do rapaz. Hilde ficou só olhando. 

**§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

-Olá! Eu sou novo por aqui Meu nome é Duo! –disse estendendo a mão para o rapaz que havia aberto os olhos.  
  
-Meu nome é Heero. –disse apenas olhando, sem estender a mão para apertar a de Duo.  
  
-Então... –Duo recolheu a mão –Estuda aqui há muito tempo?  
  
-Desde criança.  
  
-Bastante tempo então!!! Deve conhecer a Hilde então! –ele disse apontando para a menina.  
  
-Sim. Mas ela nunca falou comigo. –ele disse cruzando os braços.  
  
-Ah... Mas você sabe por que ela nunca falou com você? –Duo perguntou se sentando na mesa de Heero.  
  
-Porque eu sou uma pessoa fria e nunca falei com ninguém, provavelmente. –ele respondeu levantando a sobrancelha.  
  
-Ah é??? Eu sou o primeiro a conseguir tal proeza??? –o garoto com tranças perguntou feliz.  
  
-Pode se dizer que sim.  
  
-E por que você nunca falou com ninguém?  
  
-Não sei. Mas sempre fui sozinho... quase sempre. –completou –Me acostumei a ficar sério.  
  
-Ora... Não vai me dizer que os seus pais morreram também? õ.o  
  
-Não, não morreram o.o Eu nunca disse que foram eles que me deixaram sozinho u.u  
  
-Desculpe então!  
  
-É da minha natureza. Nem com eles eu falo muito.  
  
-Pois agora eu vou te apresentar para o meu grupo! Vai ter que se acostumar com a gente agora e esquecer a solidão -Duo, todo feliz, puxou Heero pelo braço e foi até Hilde primeiro –Olha Hilde! Esse é o Heero!!!  
  
-Eu sei o.o' –ela disse –Mas, parece que nunca nos falamos, né Heero?  
  
-Sim.  
  
-Olá então -ela disse sorrindo.  
  
-Olá! –disse Dorothy chegando com Catherine.  
  
Então eles começaram a conversar. A principio, ficaram um pouco constrangidos com a presença de Heero, mas logo se soltaram, Heero também, virando assim, amigos. -----------------------------------  
  
Nhoi!!! Eu estou muito feliz por estar recebendo coments nessa fic o/ Ah! Esse capítulo eh uma pequenas história de como alguns personagens se conheceram!!! Eu segui a idéia da **Dana/Kitsune**, que queria saber o que havia acontecido 'antes', explicando um pouco o 'agora'! Eu realmente me prendi um pouco demais no Heero e na Relena, esquecendo de desenvolver os outros personagens... espero que me desculpem por isso u.u' Mas, essa não será a única!!! Vou postar mais algumas historinhas 'à parte' da principal, para que vocês entendam um pouco!!! E essa historinha aqui se passa praticamente 2 anos e meio antes da Relena 'voltar' pra vida do Heero!!! Me desculpem caso não tenha ficado muito bom, mas eu não podia mais atrasar essa idéia q a **Dana** mi deu XDDDD  
  
**Agradeço à:**  
  
**Marcella **– Intaum vc naum gosta d yaoi??? Eu tbm naum (por causa de gundam XD) (me desculpem as fãs...) Eu tbm axo!!! Pow, todos tein um par feminino (ateh o Quatre XD) e fikaum colokandu o hee com o duo... nhay, assim naum dah XD Nhay, eu tbm gosto do casal hee x rele! (eu fiz cosplay de relena O.O) nhay, tah akee a atualizaçaum du cap, oks??? Kisu!!!  
  
Baum, eh issu genti! Xauzinho, kisu!!!  
  
**§Relena§**


	10. Febre

No dia seguinte Relena acordou se sentindo meio tonta e com dores no corpo. Ela se levantou e foi tomar banho para ir tomar café.  
-Bom dia... –disse ao chegar na cozinha, onde todos já estavam. Ela colocou a mão na cabeça se sentindo tonta novamente.  
-Relena! –Heero saiu correndo da mesa e conseguiu pegá-la antes que esta alcançasse o chão –O que você tem?? –ele perguntou. Treize e Une saíram da mesa e foram acudir Relena.  
-Ela está com febre! –Une disse colocando a mão na cabeça de Relena [que estava com os olhos rodando]. (tipo kenshin qdo leva um soco XD)  
-Eu vou levá-la para o quarto... –Heero disse pegando-a no colo.  
-Eu vou chamar o médico. –disse Treize.  
-Não precisa! Eu estou bem... –Relena levantou a cabeça, mas esta caiu de novo.  
Heero a levou para o quarto deitando-a na cama e depois cobrindo.  
-Eu já volto... não tente se levantar. –disse o rapaz saindo do quarto.  
-Hee... –ela sentiu sua cabeça se comprimindo, como se estivessem pisando nela e tudo foi ficando distorcido... escuro... até que dormiu.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

Ela abriu os olhos e viu uma forte luz, o que a fez fechá-los novamente. Depois ela foi se acostumando, até que os abriu completamente. Não reconheceu o lugar que estava de imediato, mas depois percebeu que ra seu quarto na casa dos Yuy. Relena olhou para o lado e viu que Heero estava lendo em uma poltrona ao lado de sua cama.  
-Vejo que acordou! –ele disse sorrindo e fechando o livro.  
-É... que horas são? –ela se sentou na cama.  
-Sete horas da noite  
-O QUÊ?  
-Dorminhoca! Mas tudo bem... está melhor?  
-Sim... o que aconteceu?  
-Quando eu voltei você tinha dormido. O médico veio e disse que estava tudo bem, era só uma febre mesmo. Mas é fraca... foi ficar um dia na piscina que já fica doente!  
-Ah ò.ó -Deixa pra lá... Eu estava procurando um livro e achei isto –disse pegando um álbum de fotos e abrindo –Quem são estas pessoas?  
-Ah... você achou? É feio mexer nas coisas dos outros sabia?  
-Me desculpe! Não foi a intenção!!! –ela suspirou.  
-Tudo bem... Esses são meus amigos... Faz tempo que não os vejo! Eu mudei de escola e me separei deles. Agora que eu vou entrar na faculdade as chances de nos reencontrarmos é mínima. Essas fotos são de quando eu estava no segundo ano.  
-E quem é esse? –disse apontando para uma foto em que estavam Relena e um homem muito bonito de cabelos loiros e bem compridos. Sorriso fácil e muito charmoso –Você parece feliz perto dele... –ele disse quase melancólico.  
-Ele foi meu professor... Zechs.  
-Você... gosta dele?  
-Gostei... Mas para que insistir em algo perdido não  
-Por que 'perdido'?  
-Está vendo essa aqui? –disse apontando para outra foto, onde tinha mais gente e uma moça de cabelos azuis e bem curtos, com o olhar sereno.  
-Sim.  
-Era minha professora também... Noin. Esposa dele.  
-Ah... –Heero notou que ela tinha um tom triste na voz, mas achou Zechs muito familiar.  
-Mas vamos parar de falar sobre coisas tristes!  
-Está com fome? –ele perguntou.  
-Sim!  
-Me espera aqui que eu vou buscar alguma coisa para você comer, ta bom?  
-Ok  
Ele saiu pela porta deixando Relena sozinha. Ela olhou para o álbum de fotos e sorriu deixando uma lágrima cair. Depois ela o fechou e guardou na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira.  
Depois de uns minutos, Heero chegou com uma bandeja de prata na mão e a colocou na frente de Relena.  
-Pronto! É sopa!  
-Obrigada!  
A garota comeu a sopa e depois os dois ficaram conversando.  
-Você já sabe que roupa vai usar na festa do meu pai? –perguntou Heero.  
-Já. Mandei fazer!  
-E você vai de quê? –ele pergunta curioso.  
-Você vai ver só no dia!!! Surpresa! –disse mostrando a língua –E você? Já sabe o que vai vestir?  
-Minha mãe mandou fazer uma roupa pra mim... mas também não vou contar o que é!  
-Monstro i.i Depois de um tempo conversando, Relena dormiu novamente.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

No meio da noite, Relena acordou e viu Heero dormindo na poltrona ao lado da sua cama.  
-Heero... –ela chamou –Heero! –o garoto acordou.  
-Relena! O que foi? Está sentindo alguma dor?  
-Não Mas deve estar desconfortável aí... Vai dormir no seu quarto.  
-Não. Você pode ter uma recaída.  
-Obrigada por se preocupar Mas eu estou bem!  
-Mas mesmo assim... eu vou ficar aqui cuidando de você!  
-Então deita aqui na cama! Eu não vou deixar você dormir em uma poltrona! –ele corou –Mas não encosta em mim u.u -Ok. –ele saiu da poltrona e deu a volta na cama se deitando na ponta oposta à dela.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

Relena acordou e deu de cara com Heero, ainda dormindo. Ele não estava encostando nela, pelo contrário, ela estava com suas mãos em cima das dele.  
"Parece criança enquanto dorme" –ela pensou. Então Heero abriu os olhos, despertando. Os dois ficaram se olhando. Suas faces se aproximaram e.  
-Bom dia! –disse Une entrando no quarto. Os dois se separaram rapidamente, deixando Relena vermelha. Heero se levantou.  
-Bom dia.  
-Você está melhor Relena? Parece que está com febre de novo... está vermelha.  
-Ah! Não, não! Eu estou bem  
-Tem certeza?  
-Sim!  
-Eu vou tomar um banho. –Heero disse saindo.  
-E eu vou indo Tchau Relena.  
-Tchau -Une saiu do quarto.  
"O que foi aquilo? Eu e o Heero... nós... não! Calma..." –Relena pensava enquanto ia tomar banho também.

* * *

Nhoi!!! Baum, tah akee a cont da hist! espero mais coments... de repente eles pararaum d xegar i.i baum, xauzinho, kisus!!!

**§Relena§**


	11. §Como tudo continuou§

**Como tudo continuou...**

****   
  
Passaram-se apenas seis meses, mas todos já estavam grudados. Apenas Heero ainda era um tanto quanto frio, mas já conversava e dava risadas com todos normalmente. Eles saiam para ir ao cinema juntos, passear, ir em festas, enfim, faziam tudo juntos.  
Estavam na escola, e o sinal para a primeira aula acabara de bater, então o professor entrou.  
-Bom dia!!! –disse –Hoje nós temos um aluno novo, seu nome é Trowa Barton.  
Então adentrou a sala um garoto alto, cabelos e olhos castanhos e aparentava ser bem calmo.  
-Bom dia, sou Trowa Barton.  
-Pode se sentar ali atrás de Catherine! –disse o professor apontando.  
O garoto foi andando e colocou sua mochila em cima da carteira.  
-Bom dia –disse Catherine sorrindo.  
-Bom dia –ele retribuiu o sorriso.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

No intervalo, Catherine –que era de sala diferente da dos outros – levou Troes para que conhecesse seus amigos.  
-Oi –ela disse sorrindo para todos –Esse é o Trowa! Aluno novo na minha sala!  
-Olá, sou Trowa Barton –todos se apresentaram para ele.  
Logo chegou Dorothy –que estava mais adiantada e era do terceiro ano- com uma menina desconhecida também.  
-Olha!!! Essa é a Sally!!! Ela entrou no cursinho hoje! –ela disse sorridente. Havia esbarrado com Sally no corredor, e logo se tornaram amigas.  
-Oi Sally –disse Trowa –Gostou daqui? –perguntou.  
-Como assim? –Duo perguntou sem entender –Vocês se conhecem?  
-A Sally é minha prima o.o –ele disse com naturalidade.  
-Sério???????? –disse Hilde –Que legal!  
-Mas por quê está fazendo cursinho? –perguntou Wu-fei sério (ele eh mtoooo sério.  
-Porque eu quero fazer um antes de fazer o vestibular... Acho que vai me ajudar bastante. –ela respondeu.  
-Mas, já está no meio do ano... –filosofou Duo.  
-No final do ano eu vou prestar para Engenharia Aeronáutica!  
-Já!  
-Sim  
-Quantos anos você tem? –perguntou Catherine.  
-Vou fazer 19 no próximo mês.  
-Ah.

§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§

De fato, viraram amigos deles rápido. Tanto Trowa quanto Sally eram muito legais e bem calmos. Souberam depois que os pais de Trowa haviam morrido quando ele tinha apenas três anos de idade, e desde então ele morava com a tia, mãe de Sally. Se consideravam mais que primos, acabaram virando irmãos. Trowa considerava Sally sua irmã mais velha, a irmã que nunca teve. Eram confidentes, contavam tudo um ao outro.  
Até que eles conheceram outra pessoa, que também entrou para o 'grupo'. Ele era de origem árabe, e chegara na cidade com seu pai e todas as suas irmãs. Tiveram que mudar de cidade para que seu pai pudesse ampliar os negócios. Quatre chegava a ser ainda mais calmo que Trowa e Sally, e dotado de uma grande sabedoria. Não gostava de brigas, preferia a paz e acabou se tornando aquele que apartava as brigas entre os amigos. Duo, Heero e Wu-fei viviam discutindo por divergirem entre os assuntos, mas sempre Quatre conseguia fazer com que eles parassem de brigar, com seu jeito calmo e seu senso de justiça.  
O tempo passou, e cada vez mais iam ficando unidos, Heero se soltava a cada dia que passava, deixando de ser frio e na sua. O que era bom para ele e para todos os outros.  
Depois de dois anos, Duo pediu Hilde em namoro e esta aceitou. Eles gostaram um do outro desde o dia em que se encontraram na rua, mas apesar de Duo ser atiradinho do jeito que era, ele também era tímido e acabou demorando um pouco para tomar coragem e pedir Hilde em namoro, sendo que a mesma timidez tomava conta de Hilde, que nunca conseguia falar o que sentia.  
Sally e Wu-fei começaram a namorar bem antes dos dois, mas não contaram para ninguém, apenas Trowa ficara sabendo, até que após um mês resolveram contar para todos. Eram um casal estranho, diferente, mas suas mentes eram bem avançadas. Wu-fei era muito inteligente e Sally, por ser mais velha, tinha o mesmo nível (eu say q o uniko nível q existe eh o d água, mas naum encontray outra palavra i.i) de pensamentos. Se davam super bem, antes de começarem a namorar, sempre conversavam sobre tudo.  
Catherine contou para Trowa sobre o que sentia pelo rapaz seis meses após Duo e Hilde começarem a namorar. Catherine, por ser tímida, falou e saiu correndo, sem ao menos ouvir o que o rapaz tinha a dizer, e no dia seguinte Trowa pediu-a em namoro alegando que não falara nada por medo.  
Enfim, Dorothy e Quatre. Ambos também muito inteligentes. Sempre treinavam esgrima juntos, e Dorothy adorava ouvi-lo tocar violino. O namoro apenas aconteceu, e foi algo que ninguém esperava.  
Até que dois anos se passaram, Relena apareceu e... bom, o resto vocês já sabem.

* * *

Nhoi!!! A pekena histórinha d como tudo começou, terminou XDDDD say q naum fikou mto bom, mas a idehia veio meio q de ultima hora! deaculpem qq coisa akee, viu???

Agradecimentos à:

**Kagome 009** - HUEHUEHEUHEUEHUEHUE!!! Ainda tein mta pedra pra rolar viu??? mas, no cap 13 eu posso adiantar q vai acontecer algo mto bom!!! Mto obrigada pelo seu comen!!! kisu em vc!!!

**Nike-chan** - Yoo!!! Eu tbm amo 1xR!!! mas, a maioria gosta d yaoi e eu naum posso fazer mta coisa!!! c kiser ajuda para aprender como posta fics akee eh soh pedir eu mando as instruções pra vc por e-mail! oks??? hohoho!!! eu axo q após ler algumas fics eu deixei d narrar um poko... estou fazendo mais dialogos e menos discrições! mas eu kero conseguir fazer minhas fics d um modo q mescle bem os dois estilos! Hohoho, eu say d q fic vc tah falando, da Jenn! eu lembro q enxi mto o saco dela para q ela postasse a continuação da fic! mas, por incrivel q pareça eu naum copiei. eu lembro mto vagamente dessa cena, ainda mais por ser no começo da fic dela, certo? qdo escrevi esse cap, eu realmente queria fazer algo na piscina, mas soh depois q ficou pronto e q eu li q eu lembrei da fic 'Amo você!' nem lembro mto mais da fic, gostara d saber como ela termina! mas a Jenn naum escreveu mais... bom!!! MTO obrigada pelo seu coment! kisu em vc!!!

**Samantha Maxwell** - nha, mto obrigada pelo seu coment!!! (feliz!) nhay, axo q os caps vaum ficar desse tamanho msm .-. (eu tow com a historia quase pronta jah) e tbm, cada cap tein uma coisa diferente pra contar, aih fika meio dificil juntar! acont tah akee!!! kisu em vc!!!

Baum, viram akee como eu imaginei q seria antes da relena voltar!!! Espero q tenham gostado dessa pekena historinha XD mto kisus em tds vcs!!!

**§Relena§**


	12. O destino prega peças

**§Uma Semana depois§**

Estavam todos novamente reunidos na danceteria.  
-Heero!!!!!!!! Vamos dançar! –implorava Relena.  
-Eu não quero.  
-Por que?  
-Estou meio desanimado.  
-Ora! Pois eu vou dançar com o primeiro que pedir! –ela disse brava e mostrando a língua. Heero nem ligou, desprezando.  
  
**§Cinco minutos depois§**  
  
-A srta. Gostaria de dançar? –pediu um rapaz se aproximando da mesa. Ele era alto, com olhos e cabelos pretos, que chegavam à altura dos ombros. Relena olhou triunfante para Heero, que fechou a cara, fuzilando o rapaz.  
-Qual é o seu nome? –ela perguntou sorrindo.  
-Philip! Por que?  
-Não posso dançar com uma pessoa sem saber o nome! Vamos! –ela olhou para Heero de esguelha e saiu.  
Heero queimava por dentro. Estava com raiva. Ao vê-la saindo com aquele desconhecido nem pôde descrever direito o que sentiu. Todos os outros também estavam dançando, e ele ficou sozinho na mesa.  
  
Relena foi dançar com o rapaz. Após uns dez minutos dançando, Philip a agarrou e beijou sua boca. Relena empurrou o rapaz, brava.  
-O que você pensa que está fazendo?  
-Eu...  
-Eu só vim dançar com você!!!! Nunca disse que ia passar disso! Se você ousar sequer falar comigo novamente eu te quebro a cara! –ela saiu muito brava de perto dele e foi para a mesa, mas Heero não estava lá.  
Então ele voltou para a mesa, com cara de poucos amigos.  
-Ué? Não vai mais 'dançar'? –ele disse sarcástico.  
-Como assim?  
-Eu vi o seu 'dançar'. Já estão namorando?  
-O que você está querendo dizer? Olha.  
-Nada! Não imaginei que você fosse tão rápida... –ele não terminou. Relena deu um tapa na cara dele.  
-Não ouse falar desse jeito comigo! –seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas –Nunca mais fale desse jeito comigo! Entendeu? –ela pegou sua bolsa e saiu da danceteria.  
Heero percebeu que tinha feito uma besteira e saiu atrás dela, mas quando chegou na rua só deu tempo de vê-la saindo com o táxi. O rapaz pegou a sua moto e foi para a casa. Quando chegou o táxi estava saindo e Relena estava parada na frente da porta. Ele se aproximou.  
-Relena.  
-Eu não tenho a chave. Abre a porta para mim.  
-Relena, me escuta. –ela o olhou.  
-Estou ouvindo.  
-Me desculpe. Eu não devia ter falado com você daquele jeito.  
-Você não tinha o direito... Ele me agarrou! Eu não queria aquilo! –ele ficou com vergonha do que disse.  
-Eu fui um idiota! Desculpe-me. Não foi minha intenção ofendê-la. –ela o olhou com cuidado e viu que o rapaz estava sendo sincero.  
-Tudo bem. Estou cansada! Vamos dormir? –ela disse sorrindo.  
-Claro. –ele abriu a porta e os dois entraram.

**§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Quando se deitou Heero ficou pensando.  
"Por que eu fiquei com tanta raiva quando eu vi aquele cara beijando a Relena? Por que eu fiquei com... ciúmes...? Ciúmes?" –ele começou a pensar em todos os momentos que passou com Relena nas últimas semanas, de como se sentia perto dela, do efeito que ela causava nele, em tudo. –"Relena... Eu acho que me apaixonei por você." –ele sorriu internamente –"O destino prega peças." –ele virou para o lado e adormeceu.

* * *

Nhoi! É gente, axo q os caps vaum ser curtinhos msm... deskulpem-me.**Nike-angel –** Nha, eh, fikamos as duas xupando o dedo entaum XD opa, kero ler as fics hein?? Mto obrigada pelo coment!!! Kisu! **CaHh Kinomoto –** Eu to bem! Hehehe, obrigada pelos coments e elogios!!! O duo eh lindo msm, mas eu amo mais o Heero!!! Nhá, vlw msm! Kisu kisu!  
Baum, eh soh issu msm... kisu, kisu baibai!  
**§Relena§**


	13. Primeiro Beijo

**_§Dia da festa§_**

A festa tinha acabado de começar, mas Relena ainda estava se arrumando. Ela acabou de arrumar o cabelo e foi vestir a roupa, que tinha ficado do jeito que ela queria. Quando terminou ela deu uma ultima olhada no espelho, sorriu e saiu no quarto.   
"Acho que o salão é para cá..." –ela virou a direita –"Nunca fui muito lá..."

**§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Heero estava no salão. Várias pessoas já haviam chegado, mas ele ainda não tinha visto Relena.   
-Yai, Heero! –o rapaz se virou e viu Duo, indo em sua direção com todos os outros.   
-Boa noite -Heero disse.   
-Roupa legal! Você está vestido do quê? todos: kpota   
-Minha mãe que comprou para mim. É de príncipe. –Heero estava com uma típica roupa real, com espada e tudo o mais. –Vocês também estão ótimos!   
Duo estava vestido de Drácula e Hilde de vampira. Trowa estava de palhaço e Catherine de atiradora de facas (e imaginação ). Quatre de árabe e Dorothy de bruxa (tadeenha'). Wu-fei estava de ninja e Sally de egípcia.   
-E Relena? –perguntou Dorothy.   
-Ainda não apareceu. Deve estar se arrumando ainda. –Heero respondeu sorrindo.   
-Na verdade eu estou aqui! Eu me perdi... Virei pro lado errado e fui parar em um lugar desconhecido! –todos se viraram para olhá-la. Heero ficou sem palavras, com os olhos brilhando.   
A garota estava com um vestido em estilo medieval no tom rosa antigo, com detalhes em dourado. O vestido tinha um decote reto e suas mangas eram até a metade e quando chagavam na ponta elas se abriam (pra Ken, assistiu 'nunka fui beijada' eh akele vestido q a Drew usa no baile). Tinha uma maquilagem leve no rosto, com um batom rosa e seus cabelos estavam cheios de cachinhos, com metade preso no alto da cabeça.   
-Relena você está linda!!! –disse Hilde.   
-Tá uma gata! –Duo, que logo recebeu um soco de Hilde.   
-Parabéns pela roupa! Está muito bem! –Trowa.   
-Concordo! –Catherine, Quatre e Sally.   
-Obrigada! Desse jeito eu vou ficar com vergonha! –ela ficou vermelha.   
-Não precisa. Você está realmente linda. –Heero disse por fim.   
-Vocês estão ótimos também! Sally, você está linda com essa roupa! Adoro o Egito! –disse sorrindo muito.   
-Obrigada Relena!   
-Parece que estamos combinando! Você também ficou muito bem nessa roupa -disse para Heeroo.   
Eles começaram a conversar, então Relena olhou para o lado.   
-Zechs...! –ela disse. Heero ouviu e olhou para o lado.   
-Sabia que conhecia ele de algum lugar... –ele disse.   
-Licença! –Relena disse puxando Heero –O que ele está fazendo aqui? –o tom de voz dela era mais curioso do que espantado.   
-Pelo que lembro ele trabalhou com o meu pai. Eram bem amigos. Você está bem? Quero dizer, você gostava dele, não?   
-Ah! Estou bem sim! Vamos lá, vou cumprimentá-lo!   
-O que? Eu vou junto?õ.o -É claro! Se não percebeu estão quase todos com um par, e já que estamos combinando você é o meu par!   
-Quem disse?   
-EU! –ela puxou o rapaz e eles foram andando em direção á Zechs e Noin –Com licença? Professor? –ela chamou. Eles se olharam.   
-Relena!!! –ele exclamou.   
-Ora! Então você se lembra de sua aluna? –ela disse rindo.   
-Como poderia me esquecer de uma das melhores alunas que eu tive?   
-Relena! Como você está? –perguntou Noin.   
-Estou bem E a senhorita?   
-Estou ótima!   
-Você é o filho de Treize, não é? –Zechs perguntou olhando para Heero.   
-Sim.   
-São namorados? –perguntou Noin inocentemente.   
-Não! –Relena e Heero ficaram vermelhos –Somos amigos de infância!   
-Ah! Você está muito linda Relena! Cresceu! –Noin comentou.   
-Obrigada! -conversaram mais um pouco e depois se separaram. –É... parece que estou curada! –ela disse ao saírem de perto do casal.   
-Como assim?   
-Não senti absolutamente nada ao falar com eles! Apenas fiquei feliz por vê-los de novo! Isso é bom, não é?   
-Deve ser.   
Eles foram para perto dos outros novamente, e ficaram um bom tempo conversando. Até.   
-Vamos dançar??? Cansei de ficar parada! –pediu Relena a Heero.   
-Vamos.   
Os dois foram para o meio do salão. Relena enlaçou o pescoço de Heero e este segurou sua cintura (musika lenta). Relena encostou sua cabeça no ombro do rapaz.   
"Como é bom tê-la em meus braços. Sentir o cheiro do seu cabelo, seu perfume e sentir seu corpo junto ao meu. Por que eu não falo para ela o que sinto? Sou um covarde com medo de rejeição!" –Heero pensava aconchegando Relena em seus braços.   
"Por que eu me sinto assim quando estou com o Heero? Tão... leve. O coração dele batendo, é uma melodia doce. E o cheiro, suave..." –ela pensou um pouco vermelha.   
Ela tirou a cabeça do ombro do rapaz e os dois se olharam longamente. Relena ficou vermelha devido ao olhar penetrante que o rapaz dava a ela. Um olhar sereno, calmo. Os dois foram se aproximando mais... e mais... até que seus lábios se encontraram timidamente. Ficaram assim questão de segundos, até que Relena se afastou muito vermelha e, acima de tudo, confusa.   
-De... Desculpe-me! –ela balbuciou e saiu andando em direção à saída. Heero apenas a olhou sair, um tanto abobado.

**§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

Relena chegou no seu quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, ofegante.   
"O que foi 'aquilo'? Eu e o Heero, nós... O que eu sinto por ele afinal?" –ela andou em direção a sua cama, desabando em cima desta –"Eu nunca me senti assim antes..." –ela colocou a mão no peito. Seu coração palpitava, parecia que ia explodir. Ela pensou nas últimas semanas em que estivera com Heero, principalmente da briga que tiveram. Doeu quando ele falou aquelas coisas ruins para ela –"Por que eu me sinto assim?" –um turbilhão de pensamentos a invadia –"Eu... acho que eu amo... o Heero..." –esse pensamento caiu como uma bomba na sua cabeça. –"Por que? Se quando nós éramos crianças nós nos odiávamos? Quer dizer... agora eu o amo, mas será que ele me ama?" –ela ficou triste –"É claro que não! Ele nunca gostou de mim..." A garota afundou o rosto no travesseiro e chorou. Baixinho. Sozinha. Tinha descoberto algo, mas esse algo a deixava triste.   
"Como é que eu vou olhar pra ele agora?"

* * *

Nhoiyoo gente!!! Nossa, desculpem a demora! Sério... tipo, tah akee XD Bom, xegamos nos finalmentes, ou quase! Fikou pekeno, mas tah td certo XD

Agradeço à:

**Júlia –** HUAHUAHUAHAUHAUA!!! Nem vem q o heero jah tem dona XDDD e sou eu!!! Hohohoho! Obrigada pelo coment!

**Chiclete-chan –** Realmente eh difícil encontrar romance, mas... eu tbm tava cansada d yaoi! Mto obrigada pelo comentário! Kisu!!!

Eh soh isso! Amo vcs! Kisus,

Ja ne!

**_§Miyu Camui§_**


	14. Dias

Cap 12 Dias

No dia seguinte, Relena acorda um tanto melancólica.  
"Como vou olhar para ele?" –ela pensava enquanto tomava banho.  
Ao terminar, ela colocou uma calça, tênis e uma camisetinha. Tudo o que desejava ao sair do quarto era que não se encontrasse com Heero, o que não foi exatamente o que aconteceu, pois ao chegar perto da escada deu de cara com o rapaz. Ela ficou vermelha assim que ele pôs os olhos nela.  
-Bom dia. –ele disse.  
-B-Bom dia! –ela respondeu achando o chão extremamente interessante.  
Os dois foram tomar café juntos, mas nenhum proferiu sequer uma palavra.  
"Eu tenho uma sorte... Encontrá-lo logo cedo! Ê azar... O que será que ele está pensando?" –ela pensava sem levantar os olhos de sua xícara.  
"Nem pra mim ela olha... Acho que no fim eu estraguei tudo! Mas ela estava tão perto... Não resisti." –ele não tirava os olhos da garota –"Acho melhor não comentar nada." Quando terminaram, Relena foi para o jardim e Heero para seu quarto.  
"Droga! Por que eu fui me apaixonar pelo Heero??? Eu nem consigo olhar pra ele agora..." –ela pensava enquanto andava pelo jardim.

"Ela é tão linda..." –Heero estava sentado na janela de seu quarto, olhando Relena no jardim. A garota olhou para ele e saiu do seu campo de visão. O rapaz suspirou e saiu da janela. E assim foram os próximos três dias. Relena ficava evitando Heero e quando se encontravam, ela não olhava para ele. E ficava cada um em um canto, se evitando. 


	15. União de sentimentos

Treize, Une e Heero estavam jantando.  
-Por que a Relena não desceu? –o rapaz perguntou.  
-Deve estar arrumando as malas. –Une respondeu.  
-Como assim?  
-Você não sabe? Pensei que ela tinha te falado! –disse surpresa –Ela vai voltar para casa daqui a dois dias.  
-Mas ela não ia ficar até o final do mês? –ele perguntou um tanto assustado.  
-Ia, mas ela pediu para voltar antes. Não sei bem o motivo. Não quis falar.  
Heero ficou quieto. Era óbvio para ele o motivo de Relena para partir.  
-Com licença.-ele disse se levantando.  
-Mas você não.  
-Estou sem fome.

**§o§o§o§o§o§o§**

"Não vou conseguir mais ficar aqui... De que adianta se não estou falando mais com o único '_amigo_' que tinha?" –Relena pensava enquanto abria a segunda mala quando bateram na porta.  
-Já vou! –ela disse indo ver quem era. A garota abriu a porta e se surpreendeu –Heero!  
-Posso entrar?  
-Claro! –disse dando passagem e ficando vermelha.  
-Fiquei sabendo que você vai embora.  
-É! Acho que já passei tempo demais aqui! –disse tentando disfarçar.  
-Não. Eu sei que não é esse o motivo. –ela se assustou –Mas eu queria falar com você antes da sua partida.  
-Pode falar.  
-Aquele beijo, na festa do meu pai, não foi por acaso –ela olhou para o chão –Eu quero dizer que... eu quis te beijar porque eu te amo. –ela o olhou muito vermelha e surpresa, ele falou tão facilmente–Descobri isso na noite em que brigamos. Mas fiquei com receio de falar. Acho que devia ter dito antes daquilo acontecer –ele olhou para o chão –É só isso. –ele se virou para sair.  
-Espera...! –ele parou sem se irar e Relena o abraçou por trás, encostando a testa nas costas dele –Eu também amo você! Não falei nada porque... Bom, nós sempre nos odiamos. Pensei que você tivesse guardado aqueles sentimentos de quando éramos crianças, e fiquei com medo de ser rejeitada. –Heero sorriu e ficou de frente para ela –Desculpe por ter te ignorado todos esses dias! –ela sorriu.  
-Só se você me der um beijo... –ele disse se aproximando.  
-Com todo prazer... –eles se beijaram, aprofundando cada vez mais o beijo. Após alguns minutos eles se separaram.  
-Aliás, só vou te perdoar se você aceitar ir jantar fora comigo amanhã!  
-Hm... você está me mimando demais! Acho que não quero mais ir para casa!  
-Então você vai falar isso para a minha mãe A-GO-RA! E vamos jantar porque me deu fome.  
-Você não jantou ainda? Õ.o  
-Quando ela disse que você ia embora eu perdi a fome e vim falar com você!  
-Ah!  
-Vamos! –ele deu um selinho nela e os dois saíram do quarto.  
-Então você ficou com ciúmes naquele dia?  
-Qual?  
-Que nós brigamos!  
-Fiquei u.u' Eu quis matar o cara quando vocês foram dançar.  
-Que violência... o.o  
-Mas deixa pra lá! O importante é que eu ganhei você!  
-Convencido!

* * *

Nhoi bom, colokei dois caps pq o 14 fikou mto pekeno!!! Desculpem a demora!  
Mto obrigada pra kein me mandou review!!! Mto obrigada msm!!! Amo vcs!  
Xauzinho kisu!!!

**_§Miyu§_**


	16. O jantar

Relena estava descendo as escadas para tomar café-da-manhã quando dois braços a envolveram.  
-Bom dia! –disse Heero em seu ouvido.  
-Bom dia! –disse se virando e ficando de frente para ele. Se beijaram.  
-Então é por isso que você não quer mais voltar para casa? –eles se separaram e Relena ficou vermelha ao ver Une e Treize ao pé da escada.  
-Ora, eles fazem um belo casal! –disse Treize.  
-Obrigado, pai! –disse Heero abraçando Relena que à essa altura estava da cor de pimenta –Mãe, me empresta o seu carro e motorista hoje?  
-Por que?  
-Vou levar a Relena para jantar fora hoje!  
-Ah! Claro que sim Vamos Treize, estamos atrasados!  
-Sim, vamos. Tchau para os dois!  
-Tchau! –os dois saíram.  
-Ai que vergonha! –Relena disse colocando a mão no rosto.  
-Do que? õ.o -Ah... foi tão de repente... fui pega de surpresa, e... e.  
-Você fica linda quando fica vermelha.  
-Ai! #.-. –ela parou de funcionar.  
-Relena... acorda...

**§o§o§o§o§**

Ás sete horas Relena estava em seu quarto se arrumando. Tomou um banho caprichado, e após trocar umas quatro vezes de roupa se decidiu por um vestido branco, que deixava as costas de fora, sandália de salto alto branca, uma leve maquiagem e cabelos soltos. Deu uma última olhada no espelho, aprovou, pegou a bolsa e saiu do quarto.  
-Oi -disse chegando no hall, onde Heero já se encontrava.  
-Oi -disse depois de fechar a boca.  
-Demorei?  
-Sim, mas vejo que valeu a pena Você está linda!  
-Você também!  
Heero usava calça, terno e sapatos pretos, camisa branca com os primeiros botões abertos e um pequeno crucifixo em seu pescoço.  
-Já vão? –perguntou Une, aparecendo no alto da escada.  
-Sim  
-Então... boa noite  
-Boa noite -disseram os dois.  
Heero abriu a porta e deu caminho para Relena passar. Quando viu ela de costas, seu queixo foi ao chão.  
-Ahn... você não vai passar frio não? –ele perguntou.  
-Não! A noite não está tão fria!  
-Tem certeza?  
-Sim!  
-Então ta... Mas se alguém ficar te olhando eu juro que quebro a cara dele!  
-Disse alguma coisa? O.o Eu não ouvi.  
-Não disse nada não! Vamos.  
Chegaram ao restaurante e foram muito bem atendidos. Passaram uma noite agradável, conversaram bastante, sem pressa de voltar para casa. Então, às dez e meia da noite, eles voltaram para casa. Heero acompanhou Relena até seu quarto.  
-Ai! Estou cansada! Mas eu adorei a noite Heero. Obrigada! –ela disse beijando-o.  
-Você merece bem mais que isso!  
-Hahaha! –ela as virou de costas, e ao ver a garota com as costas de fora, Heero não resistiu. Ele a abraçou e voltou a beij�-la, foi até a porta e a trancou.  
-Eu te amo Relena...

* * *

Oi!  
Nossa, desculpem! Demorei mto neh? E fikou curto tbm neh? Aih... jah tava escrito há um tempo sabem, e como jah tem caps mais pra frente, vai fikar desse tamanho msm, perdoem-me... Fikou super vago esse jantar... aih q droga XDDD

_Agradecimentos:_

__

**Yuki-cp2 –** Mtas desculpas yuki-chan pela demora! Desculpa msm! Bom, mto obrigada por enviar seu comentahrio! E tbm estou cansada d yaoi:P kisus em vc!

**Michiro Kinomoto –** Eu tbm naum! Pegay raiva d yaoi por culpa dos yaois d gundam XDmas, fazer o q neh? Mto obrigada pelo coment! E seu blog non apareceu, sinto mto! Kisus!

**Celle-chan –** Hey! Jah vi coments seus em outra fic minha! D inuyasha, neh? Obrigada por comentar nessa tbm! Kisus em vc!

**Suzana –** Mto obrigada pelo elogio e tbm, como jah disse antes, cansay d yaois, por isso sou um peixe nadando contra a correnteza... uma rebelde... kisus em vc!

**Bru-chan –** Hey, acabei d responder o seu e-mail! (gota) Por causa dele eu postei a continuação! Hehehehe! Obrigada por me lembrar e obrigada pelo comentário! Kisus em vc!

Buon, eh isso gente e fiko feliz por tantos comentahrios!  
Kisus em tds,

**_§Lari-chan§_**


	17. Gundam's Bar

Relena acordou no dia seguinte e sentiu dois braços a envolvendo. Virou um pouco o rosto e viu Heero, sorriu. Com cuidado, ela se desvencilhou do abraço e levantou. Heero roncou um pouco mais alto e ela caiu de cara no chão de susto. Olhou para trás assustada, mas ele ainda dormia. Ao vê-lo nu, não pôde deixar de ficar vermelha. Não ia ser fácil se acostumar.  
Colocou um roupão e foi para o banheiro. Pôs a banheira para encher e se abaixou um pouco para ver a temperatura, quando sentiu dois braços envolvendo-a.  
-Bom dia! –Heero disse dando-lhe um beijo no ombro.  
-Bom dia Fui eu que te acordei?  
-Não! –mentiu –Quer passar o dia na piscina? –perguntou tentando não rir do susto que ela levou quando ele fingiu um ronco.  
-Claro! Mas antes eu vou tomar um banho  
-Ok! Eu tenho que ir ao meu quarto. Vou esperar você na piscina, tudo bem?  
-Tá  
-Não demora, hein?  
-Eu te amo –ele disse e a beijou.  
-Eu também te amo!  
Heero colocou sua calça e camisa, resolvendo deixar o resto de sua roupa no quarto de Relena. Saiu e quando chegou perto da escada um empregado estava vindo. Heero fechou os olhos e esticou os braços para a frente, fingindo ser sonâmbulo, pois seria estranho ele estar com a roupa da noite passada e vindo do lado de quarto de Relena. O empregado achou estranho e ficou olhando Heero entrar em seu quarto.

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

Relena chegou na piscina e Heero já estava lá. Estava fazendo um sol quente e eles haviam acordado um pouco tarde.  
-Cheguei! –ela disse sentando-se na ponta da espreguiçadeira que Heero se encontrava.  
-Olá! –ele a puxou e eles começaram a se beijar.  
-Nossa, se isso acontecer toda vez que eu chegar.  
-Isso vai acontecer sempre que você quiser!  
-Então ta... –ela voltou a beijá-lo.  
-Sr. Heero... –eles pararam –Telefonema para o sr. –disse o empregado entregando o telefone para o rapaz.  
-Alô?  
_'-Oi Heero!'_  
-Ah... Duo.  
_'-O que foi? Te atrapalhei?'_  
-Na verdade sim.  
_'-Desculpa! É que abriu um barzinho novo no centro! O nome é... Gundam's Bar! A turma marcou de ir depois de amanhã! Queria saber se você e a Relena estão afim!'_  
-Um barzinho novo? –ele disse olhando para Relena, que disse 'sim' com a cabeça –Ok! Nós vamos.  
_'-Sério? Vocês se entenderam?'_  
-Você ligou para saber da minha vida ou para nos convidar para sair?  
_'-Ok, ok! Não ta mais aqui quem perguntou! Então até depois de amanhã às nove!'  
_-Tá. Até lá. Tchau.  
_'-Tchau!' –Duo desligou._  
-Parece que abriu um bar novo –disse para Relena –Depois de amanhã às nove.  
-Que legal! Eu estava com saudades da turma  
-É... Vamos continuar o que estávamos fazendo antes de sermos interrompidos?  
-Claro...

* * *

_Hey, mil desculpas pela demora!  
Mas estou tentando encontrar um jayto d encerrar a hist... não tenho mais idéias para continuar! Axo q soh mais dois caps!_

_Penso em fazer uma song com o hee e a relena mais tarde, mas por enquanto vou terminar as fics q jah comecei!  
_

**Agradeço:**

**Natalia –** _Oi, mto obrigada por comentar! Kisus!_

**Marcella –**_ Naum, naum... axo q ainda não estou preparada para fazer um hentai... escreve-lo, claro... estou lutando internamente para saber c coloko um ou não em uma d inu XD Obrigada por comentar! Kisus!_

**Morguene Evans –**_ alguém q concorda XDDDD Pode deixarq assim q eu tiver tempo eu leio as suas! Kisus!_

**MaRiNe –** _hahaha, obrigada por comentar! Kisus!_

**Yuki-cp2 –**_ hahahaha td bem, fiko feliz q tenha comentado! Mto obrigada, kisus em vc!_

**Andressa –**_ hai, mas eu não gosto mto d yaoi, hehehehehe XDDD obrigada e kisus em vc!_

_E um obrigada para a srta. Angel wing zero q me mandou um e-mail! bjos em vc kerida!_

_  
Obrigada a tds q lêem, msm sem comentar!  
Kisus,  
**Lari-chan**_


	18. Apostas

Relena estava se arrumando para sair com Heero, ele iriam em um barzinho novo, o tal do 'Gundam's Bar'. Ela colocou uma saia rosa que ia um pouquinho abaixo dos joelhos, uma bluzinha branca brilhante e uma sandália não muito alta. Sua maquiagem não estava forte, usava várias pulseiras cor-de-rosa e prateadas, um colar com pingente de coração e seu cabelo estava solto. Pegou sua bolsa e saiu do quarto.  
Chegou no hall e Heero ainda não estava lá, então ela foi para a sala esperar. Heero não tardou a chegar e usava sua típica roupa preta com camisa branca.  
-Você está linda –disse a beijando.  
-Você também!  
Eles saíram e rumaram para o bar. Chegaram lá e viram que era algo futurístico. Tinha alguns 'robôs' saindo das paredes, mas era muito aconchegante.  
-Oi! –disse Duo feliz como sempre.  
-Olá -disse Relena.  
-Oi –Heero. (todos se falaraum 'oi' XDD)  
-Gostaram daqui? –perguntou Duo –Eu gostei daqueles robôs ali.  
-É legal aqui! Diferente! Eles foram bem originais. –comentou Relena se sentando e Heero, que não estava afim de ficar em pé, se sentou ao seu lado.  
-E vocês? Como estão? –perguntou Dorothy –Faz tempo que não os vemos!  
-Estamos bem. Obrigada!  
-E por que sumiram?  
-Ah... foi só uns problemas! –mentiu Relena.  
-E... –Hilde pisou no pé de Duo.  
-O que foi? –perguntou Relena.  
-Nada! –daí seguiu-se um silêncio mortal –Quer dançar Hilde?  
-Claro!  
-Vamos também Heero -disse Relena puxando o rapaz –Faz tanto tempo que não fazemos isso!  
-É mesmo.  
-O que você tem? –ela perguntou quando eles já estavam dançando.  
-Nada.  
-E eu sou o papai Noel... Você está muito quieto... Desde a hora que chegamos.  
-É que eu fico pensando como vai ser quando eles descobrirem que estamos juntos –fechou os olhos e sua sobrancelha levantou.  
-Por que? o.o  
-Eles vão falar um monte de coisas para mim... É que eu nunca tive um relacionamento, entende?  
-Não fique pensando assim! Eu também não tive... Quer dizer, eu tive uma certa paixãozinha por um professor, mas estou curada!–ela disse rindo - E nunca amei alguém igual eu amo você!  
-Eu também não... –ele completou sorrindo.  
-Então... Eu não ligo para o que eles vão dizer... Você liga? –ela perguntou dando um sorrisinho maroto.  
-Não. –respondeu a beijando apaixonadamente.

**§o§o§o§o§**

Olha lá! –disse Duo triunfante –Eu disse que era isso!  
-É... parece que você ganhou a aposta! –disse Wu-fei.  
-Há! Passem o dinheiro pra cá!  
-Mas eu não acredito que a Relena conseguiu ficar com o Heero... –Dorothy disse pensativa –Do tempo que eu conheço vocês, eu nunca o vi com uma garota! E sempre teve um monte de meninas aos pés dele.  
-Tem razão.  
-Deixem isso pra lá! –Duo contava o dinheiro –Agora... Querem apostar quanto que eu consigo deixar o Heero bravo em menos de cinco minutos?  
-Ora Duo... Apostar de novo? –reclamou Hilde.  
-Dinheiro é a arma do negócio querida!  
-Não sei não... –comentou Quatre –O Heero é muito sério e calmo... Cinco minutos é pouco tempo.  
-É, mas o Duo consegue irritar ele bem fácil... –Wu-fei completou dando risada.  
-Eu digo que deixo ele explodindo em menos de cinco minutos! –ele disse se gabando, enquanto todos ficavam com gotas na cabeça.  
-Eu concordo com o Quatre... é difícil em menos de cinco minutos... –Catherine disse pensativa.  
-E então senhores?  
Todos, com exceção de Hilde, balançaram notas no ar.  
-Façam suas apostas!

**§o§o§o§o§o§**

O casal dançava juntinho. Relena estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro do rapaz que enlaçava a sua cintura. Então a música romântica acabou e eles foram se sentar, estavam com um pouco de fome.  
-Já voltaram? –perguntou Duo irônico.  
-Sim, por quê? –perguntou Heero esperando a 'bomba'.  
-Ah! Nada... É só que vocês pareciam estar se divertindo! –disse Duo.  
-Eu não disse? –Heero cochichou no ouvido de Relena, e esta deu risada.  
-Bom, eu estava pensando que a senhorita Relena está muito bonita hoje! –comentou Duo na maior cara de pau, deixando a todos pasmos.  
Uma veia pulou na testa de Heero. Aquilo era de propósito, só podia ser.  
-Sério? Obrigada Duo.

_**§Um minuto§**_

Aliás... A senhorita sempre foi bonita, e o que eu disse quando te conheci ainda está de pé! Se eu não estivesse com a Hilde, com certeza iria querer estar com você! –ele continuou –Não é todo dia que conhecemos uma deusa do Olimpo!  
-Você está me deixando sem graça... –Relena comentou dando um sorriso amarelo.  
Heero cerrou os punhos tentando se controlar.  
Todos olhavam boquiabertos. Ele estava jogando sujo, muito sujo.

**_§Dois Minutos§_**

Aliás... A boca da senhorita é muito bem delineada... –Duo olhou para Heero de canto de olho, só mais um comentário e a aposta estaria ganha! –A senhorita gostaria de dançar comigo? Apenas uma música para que eu possa apreciar a sua companhia... –completou segurando as mãos de Relena entre as suas.  
-CHEGA! Ela não vai dançar com você! –gritou Heero vermelho de raiva.  
-Não disse? Passem o dinheiro! –Duo disse triunfante.  
-Quê? –Heero arregalou os olhos.  
-Dessa vez você se superou hein Duo? Caraca! Sódois minutos e meio! –disse Trowa olhando o relógio.  
-Eu sou demais! HUAHUAHUAHAUHAUA!  
-Ahn... O que está acontecendo? –perguntou Relena, enquanto via todos passarem dinheiro para Duo que contava todo feliz.  
-Apostamos que o Duo ia conseguir tirar o Heero do sério em menos de cinco minutos... –respondeu Wu-fei com ambas mãos atrás da cabeça.  
-E foi uma ótima aposta! Olha quanto dinheiro eu ganhei!  
-Eu não acredito... Eu vou te matar Duo... Assim que tiver a oportunidade... –disse Heero com várias veias lhe saltando da testa.  
-Eu disse para você não fazer isso... Cutucou a onça com vara curta e vai sofrer conseqüências! –comentou Hilde.  
-A propósito... Como você é ciumento Heero! –comentou Dorothy.  
-Nosso Heero ta crescendo! –disse Duo choroso se levantando e abraçando Heero pelo pescoço. (sabe, com a carinha assim: T-T)Este apenas levantou a sobrancelha.  
-É mesmo... depois de tanto tempo! –Trowa completou também se levantando e dando uns tapinhas nas costas do rapaz, que ficou com uma gota na cabeça.  
-Parabéns, kara! –Wu-fei também se levantou e passou a mão nos cabelos de Heero, que cruzou os braços.  
-É mesmo... –foi a única coisa que Quatre disse com uma gota enorme na cabeça.  
-Será que vocês podem parar? –Heero perguntou fechando a cara. Relena dava uma risadinha discreta.  
-Duo, por favor... –disse Hilde rindo um pouco –Chega, né?  
-Ok, ok! Mas só porque foi você que pediu minha deusa! Por falar em deusa... Desculpe-me senhorita Relena, eu só queria deixá-lo bravo, não é nada pessoal! –ele voltou a se sentar, e todos os outros se sentaram também.  
-Tudo bem. –ela disse rindo.  
-Mas, contem, como aconteceu? –perguntou Catherine curiosa.  
-Ah! Nem eu sei... –disse Relena um pouco vermelha –Nós sempre nos odiamos, não é Heero? –ela disse virando para ele.  
-Sim.  
-Eu sei como é! Mas quem muito briga é porque muito ama! –disse Duo com ares de superior –Não é meu amorzinho? –disse perguntando para Hilde.  
-Cala a boca Duo! –ela respondeu.  
-Viram? –disse sorrindo feito um bobo e olhando para todos. _(todo mundo: gota)_  
-Idiota... –foi o que Heero disse com a mão de Relena entre as suas.

* * *

_Olá pessoas!  
Bom, o próximo serah o ultimo cap! Espero q tenham realmente gostado da fic, apesar d terem sido poucos os comentahrios, eu gostei mto d te-los recebido!  
Esse cap fikou maior q os outros, ne?  
Estou pensando em fazer um One-shot do Hee e da Relena, tenho ateh uma idehia formada, mas ainda não passei pro papel. Qdo finalmente escrever e postar, espero q leiam e q gostem!  
Agradeço à **Aline Dias**, q foi a única q comentou no cap passado! Muito obrigada chérie, foi bom receber seu coment! Fiko feliz q axé q o meu eh o melhor! Mto!  
**Kisus em tds!  
§Lari-chan§**_


	19. Um novo começo

Você tem mesmo que ir? –perguntou Heero beijando a cabeça de Relena, que estava em seus braços.  
-Sim. Mas prometo que tentarei voltar o mais rápido possível! Agora que eu virei a dona das empresas de meu pai, tenho que colocar tudo em ordem... Sou a única herdeira. –ela disse o olhando com tristeza.  
-Por quanto tempo?  
-Eu não sei, sinceramente não sei... –ela acariciou o abdômen do rapaz.  
-O tempo passou rápido não é? Amanhã já será a sua festa de despedida.  
-Festa? –ela perguntou se levantando –Que festa?  
-Ahn... Nenhuma! Foi modo de dizer! –respondeu todo atrapalhado.  
Relena o olhou com desconfiança.  
-Que festa? –perguntou novamente.  
-O pessoal decidiu fazer uma festa para você antes de partir... –disse por fim –Finja que não sabe, por favor. Senão eles me matam. –pediu.  
-Pode deixar! Ai, que legal! Uma festinha pra mim! –comemorou sorridente.  
-Mas esta noite, você passará comigo... –falou a puxando para se deitar ao seu lado novamente.

**§o§o§o§o§**

Relena passeava pelo jardim. Pensava.  
Estava sendo tão doloroso ter que se despedir. Passara os melhores momentos de sua vida ali. Mas ela voltaria, o mais cedo possível. Ainda assim não deixava de ser doloroso, uma dia que fosse longe de Heero já iria lhe parecer uma eternidade.  
Apaixonara-se perdidamente por ele. O amava mais que a própria vida.  
-Relena!  
A garota se virou e viu todos reunidos juntos com chapeuzinhos de festa e com presentes na mão. Não pode deixar de sorrir. Foi até eles.  
-Hey, o que é isso?  
-Uma festinha de despedida para você! Esperamos que volte logo! –disse Dorothy.  
-Trouxemos presentes! Para não sentir nossa falta! –Hilde completou sorridente.  
Logo ouviu-se uma música alta vinda do interior da casa. Todos entraram e lá estava Duo mexendo no rádio.  
-O que é uma festa sem música? –disse.  
Relena olhou ao redor e viu salgadinhos, docinhos, refrigerantes e até mesmo um bolo.  
-Ai eu amo vocês! –ela disse tentando abraçar todos de uma só vez.  
-Hey, e eu? –Heero disse do alto da escada.  
-Também!  
Ela abriu todos os presentes. Em todos havia um cartão com uma carta, que todos disseram para ela ler apenas quando estivesse no avião. Um dos presentes era um porta retrato com a foto de todos juntos.  
-Eu prometo voltar o mais rápido possível! –ela disse quando todos estavam indo embora.  
Já estava tarde e ela pegaria o último vôo. Queriam deixar ela se despedir de Heero sozinha.  
-Promete que me liga assim que chegar lá? –pediu Heero a abraçando antes de ela entrar no carro que a levaria para o aeroporto.  
-Mas vai estar tarde, vou chegar de madrugada... Não prefere que eu ligue pela manhã? –ela perguntou. Uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.  
-Eu vou passar a noite acordado esperando a sua ligação.  
-Eu vou sentir tanto a sua falta! –ela o apertou forte.  
-Mas você voltará, e é isso que importa!  
Os dois se beijaram.  
-Eu te amo. –foi a última coisa que Relena disse antes de entrar no táxi e partir.  
Heero ficou olhando para o automóvel até o perder de vista.

**_§3 meses depois§_**

Heero lia um livro em seu quarto, quando ouviu batidas na porta.  
-Filho?  
-Oi mãe. –disse abaixando o livro e olhando para ela.  
-Temos novos vizinhos. Temos que ir lá dar as boas vindas. –disse sorrindo docemente.  
-Por que não vão apenas você e o pai? –perguntou.  
-Ele quer que você vá também.  
-Mas eu estou lendo... –ele disse contrariado.  
-Heero, não o desobedeça!  
O rapaz suspirou e colocou o livro de lado.  
Desceu as escadas com a mãe e atravessou o solar, indo para a casa que ficava ao lado. Era uma casa ao estilo antigo, há muito tempo desocupada. Ao chegarem ao portão uma pessoa veio correndo na direção deles.  
Heero arregalou os olhos quando viu Relena correr na sua direção. Ela o agarrou.  
-Estava com tanta saudade de te abraçar! –ela disse chorando.  
-Relena... Mas o que...? –ele não estava entendendo.  
-Eu quis fazer surpresa para você. De agora em diante eu serei a sua vizinha! –disse sorrindo.  
-Você irá morar aqui? Para sempre? –perguntou sorrindo. Sua mãe havia sumido.  
-Hai!  
Heero a apertou em seus braços.  
-Também estava com saudades.  
Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente.  
-Eu te amo...

§Fim§

* * *

_Oi! Bom, eh isso gente!  
Fikou curtinho, mas eh o ultimo cap! Quero agradecer a tds q acompanharam essa fic, msm q não tenham comentado, e espero, d coração, q tenham gostado do fim.  
Mto obrigada à Aline Dias q fez o ultimo comentahrio, mto obrigada mesmo chérie!  
Kisus em tds!  
**§Lari-chan§**_


End file.
